


Your wish came true?

by Kalden45acp



Category: Haikyuu!!, 約束のネバーランド | Yakusoku no Neverland | The Promised Neverland (Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Gen, Haikyuu Battle Deployment AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2019-11-15 02:26:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18064787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalden45acp/pseuds/Kalden45acp
Summary: They wished to escape from this lie they had been living. Today was the last day before the Norman gets shipped out.Strange figures climbed through the infirmary window. Familiar faces appear, just not who they think they are. The leader claims he is simply fulfilling a wish. Join them on an adventure as they learn more about the world and hopefully themselves :D(I and I think quite a few members of the haikyuu fandom who are also fans of this show/manga have realised the similarities between the three main characters and three characters in Haikyuu *You all know who :D. The moment I saw a pic abt it I just had to make a story about it with another one that I had swimming abt in my headEnjoy! :D I hope my work is acceptable! )





	1. Chapter 1

It hurts, the leg injury made by mama had flared up again. But what hurts more was the fact that Norman was to be shipped out and there was nothing she or any of them could do. It was difficult to sleep, the pain from within and without. 

The clock hanging on the wall indicated it was already 3 o'clock in the morning. Counting down the minutes she had left with Norman 

The sound of the window connecting the infirmary to the garden creaked open, it was soft almost unnoticeable series of footsteps. Someone just entered the infirmary from outside. 

Emma’s eyes fluttered opened, expecting to be Norman making his last trip to visit her or Ray checking up on her. She should have known earlier that the two would use the door not come from outside. 

When her eyes adjusted to the dark she came face to face with four black figures. They looked human, but their eyes, they had four of them, all jutting out of their faces, all of them glowing a tinge of green.

Demons. That was the only explanation, they must have come for Norman or Ray to harvest them before they could plan another escape.

She held back a scream, a tight lump formed in her throat. She wanted to shout, get the other’s attention but if they were Demons, it meant that Mama sent for them. Screaming would be useless. 

“She’s awake.” one of the figures said.

In that moment Emma stopped breathing. They had realised she was awake, all hope of alerting the rest had been thrown out of the window. The only thing left to do was to sit there and see what happens.

Her vision started to become cloudy, everything became hazy, there was a sensation rolling down her cheeks. She soon realised she was indeed crying, no matter how much she told herself not to cry, more seeped out, staining the sheets.

“O..OI! She’s crying!” one of them said, in a panicked whispered.

“You dumbass! It’s the googles!! Take it off! We are scaring her!” the other said frantically.

The four quickly took off their ‘eyes’ and masks revealing them to be indeed human. The orange hair one approached her excitedly.

“She looks just like Natsu!” he said just loud enough to only be heard by the ones in the room. 

“Your terrifying her Hinata, Boke!” the man behind him said, a swift slap on the head followed. It was weird due to their current situation but it was weird and amusing enough to result in a small chuckled from Emma, lighting the tense atmosphere.

The man now known as Kageyama approached her next, producing a sheet of paper from his pocket. He scanned through it for a moment before asking.  
“You’re Emma right?”

Emma nodded at the mention of her name, “Can I see it? Your number…” he asked, his voice sounded uneasy, She had no idea what to think of it and the four mysterious men. It was easier to do what he wanted anyway, maybe she could find out the reason for their presence as well.

She tilted her neck making her serial number be seen in the moonlight. The temperature dropped by a few degrees the moment they saw it. The four did not say a word, but in the dim light Emma could see that they are far from happy.

It was weird, in the back of her mind she did not trust them one bit. Adults are liars it said, they lie and act just to control you, make you do what they want. This was most likely one of Mama’s tricks to make sure she did not do anything.

Another one approached her this time, the moonlight illuminating his face.  
“Norma-!” she stopped herself, he was a splitting image of Norman, how he would looked like if he was allowed to live. 

Tears welled up in her eyes again as memories of what had just happened earlier flooded back.  
“It’s okay Emma, everything will be fine, there is no need to be scared, you are a brave girl. You have endured so much.” the man assured.

Emma wanted to say it felt fake and forced, something like Mama’s assurances but it felt nothing like that, it was filled with genuine concern and warmth, just like Norman. She wiped away the tears, but worry still etched on her face.

“My name is Sugawara. I am a doctor, I need to look at your leg is that okay?”  
His voice was so smooth and warm, no one could refuse him.

The man unwrapped the bandage, inspecting the injury. She heard a few clicks of disapproval from the Norman look alike but his warm welcoming demeanor did not change.

“This is going to hurt a little.” he said, pulling out a syringe, before Emma could protest, the contents were injected into the wound. The pain was excruciating, she could barely muffle her yelp. But the pain was quickly subsiding, and within a few seconds the pain was completely gone, instead a kind of numbness replaced it. It was a relaxing feeling, to be no longer in pain.

The man injected another solution into the injury, this time she did not feel a thing, before taking a metal brace, clamping it over the injury.

“There you go. All done. It's going to take a little bit to ge used it but try moving your leg.”  
He said, beaming.

The sensation was a little weird, but it was true she could move her knees. The brace whirring to live as it helped It was a miracle!

Emma wanted to jump out of bed and rush to find Ray and Norman. But Sugawara stopped her,  
“Hey, easy now. Just because you can move it now does not mean you can run around as you please. It’s still healing keep it still. This is for emergencies.” he said in a stern voice, locking the brace in place, his warm smile never leaving his face.

The longer he looked at Sugawara the more of Norman she could see in him, it was as if they were the same person. Did she wake up in the future all of a sudden?”

“Alpha One Actual. This is Overlord. I need an update damn it.” an unknown voice crackled softly.

“Ah shit.” Kageyama said.

“This is Alpha One Actual. Infirmary secure, HVT Beta located.” spoke into a small mic by his collar.

“About damn time. Secure the rest of the HVTs.” the voice clicked off.

Kageyama turned to the rest of the group. “You heard the man. Let's move.”

Sugawara turned to Emma, stretching out his hand, “come. Let's get you out here.”

Emma was not sure if she should trust this adult, but maybe it was the drugs talking or just how much he looked like Norman that compelled her to take it. Letting him carrying her on his back, as they left the room.


	2. Chapter 2

Isabella was resting in her room, it was a hard day, but it was all according to plan. Everything will be done soon. In the back of her mind, her conscience twinged and struggled, denying her the sweet embrace of slumber.

The sound of crashes snapped her awake. Before she could get up and see what was going on, the door burst open and a blinding flash and loud bang made everything that much worse. By the time her mind snapped awake, she had been pushed roughly onto the floor She was pinned down by four sets of rough hands, restricting any movements, turning her head to face her attackers was an accomplishment alone. At first, she thought the children had revolted but the six four green eyed humanoids were anything but children. 

Someone walked through the now broken door, the soft clicking of boots breaking the tense silence each time the heel struck the wooden floor.

The hands hauled her up to her feet roughly, facing the approaching figure face to face.

The figure was not a demon of any sort, it was instead an ordinary human male. It was safe to assume the rest were also humans, donning some sort of disguise. She had heard about a group of supposed new species attacking the factory farms. 

The ministry had given the group a name, the Ghosts. To think a group of humans managed to evade demon capture for so long was admirable. But such struggles were meaningless, she had experienced it first hand after all. 

The man’s presence and the effect it had on the rest of them suggested he was the one in charge. He walked up to an incredibly close and uncomfortable distance. Before finally speaking in a soft and eerily calm voice.

“I have waited. Waited for a long time for this.” he drawled, before bursting out laughing, shaking his head, “And I can’t believe it. Must be the heat. I thought of a million different things, I had scenarios playing out in my head. Sigh. But the moment I see you, I just can’t. It's blank.”

Isabella stared blankly at the man, taken slightly aback by the sudden change in behaviour in the man.

“What do you want?” she asked nervously.

“Me? I already got what I wanted. No, this is just wish fulfilment.”

“Aren't they the same?” she retorted. 

“Technically there is a difference. But I never said it was my wish did I? I simply like to keep my promises.” the man grinned. 

Isabella glowered at the man, “It's normally polite to introduce yourself to a lady.”

“Well, I think already made quite an entrance myself,” the man looked back at the destroyed door, seemingly proud of himself. 

She stared into the man’s eyes as if hoping to figure out the man. Despite the man’s smiles, it still could not cover the hints of anger and sorrow swirling in those dark pupils of his.

“I do not blame you you know? You did what you had to do to survive. It’s just a shame. I am sure you would have made a magnificent mother with an extremely well paying job somewhere. It's just a shame things had to turn out this way.” the man said, returning to his earlier calm voice.

The cold prick of someone sticking a needle into her made her jump a little, she could   
practically feel whatever it was being injected into her bloodstream.

“That is 200ml of a very vicious toxin I shall not name. All you need to know is 4 hours from now you will die a very painful death. Symptoms include internal bleeding, bowel malfunctions, vomiting etc. It’s just a nasty thing. What's worse is that it will stay that way for the next 12 hours before you finally die.”

“Let me guess. You have an antidote and you will give it to me if I do what you wished.”

“You catch on very quickly Isabella. Yes. That’s right. You will help me and I will help you.”

Isabella said nothing, wanting to just get this over with, and hope she would see the next morning sun afterwards.


	3. Chapter 3

Norman tossed and turned on his bed, the once soft and comfortable beds now seem hard like a rock. He could put on a brave face all he wanted, a part of him might have come to terms with his imminent death but that did not change the fact he wanted to live. To be with Emma and Ray until nature took its cause.

Maybe this is nature after all. The lesser species preyed on by the strong, what’s so unnatural with that?

Tears dripped down his eyes into his already soaked sheets and pillow. He had to be strong, for Emma and Ray. They will escape from this wretched place. Just not with him, if he had to sacrifice himself to make it work he would throw himself into the fire gladly. Doesn’t mean it felt any better. He could pray for a miracle all he liked, but there was such thing as miracles are there?

He was glad he had the blanket covering his face, he would not let anyone see the state of him right now. Not Emma and especially not Ray.

He could hear the door creak open and a series of footsteps, one could easily be distinguished as ‘Mama’s’, the other was completely unfamiliar.  
“Norman. Wake up. It's time.” a eerily calming soft voice whispered, shaking him. 

His eyes widen in surprise, this was far too early to be true. It was today true, but he expected to at least have time to say goodbye to everyone else. They must be taking no chances. He concluded, he was special merchandise after all.

Wiping the tears from his eyes, he put on his best-tired smile and emerged from the covers,  
“My is it time? It's still early,” he said innocently. A man squatting beside him, Isabella right behind him, wearing her usual smile.

“My. You must be nervous for your big day.” the man said, cupping Norman’s face, wiping the dried tears away.

He leaned in, planting a small kiss on his forehead, you will leave this place soon. I promise.” he continued. 

Norman’s blood froze at the mention of leaving this place. He was sure of it now, he is going to die the moment he reached the gates just like conny and so many others before him.

“Wait it be later? I want to say goodbye to the others first,” he begged in his most innocent voice he could muster.

“Ah. you adorable little Norman. Of course, you can,” Norman’s lit up a little at the prospect of having a few more moments with his friends.

“I am planning to wake the rest up after all.” the man said, Norman's face fell immediately,  
“It's still early, can’t it wait till morning.”

“Unfortunately not, my cinnamon roll,” the man cooed, “We have a tight schedule to keep and I don’t intend to miss it.”

The man nodded to Isabella, who took out a bell and begun ringing it loudly, waking everyone in the room. 

“Sorry to wake everyone up so early in the morning! But I have a very sudden and important announcement to make. I need everyone to gather in the dining room.” she said to the rousing children.

Norman could see Ray was already up and about, he did not seem to have fared much better compared to him, the swollen eyes of his open for all to see.

He was watching him and the man beside him, no doubt trying to piece together what was happening.

It did not take long for him to realise what this all meant. His face twisted with regret and anger. His glares bored into the man and Isabella as if hoping they would just burn away by the power of his glare alone.

Norman could only give a soft smile back. There was no fighting the inevitable, it would happen sooner or later.

As the rest rubbed the sleep from their eyes and adjusted to the light, Ray walked over to Norman's side.

“Is it really time?”

“I suppose so. There's no point denying is there?” Norman replied.

Ray sighed, shaking his head. Stretching out his hand beckoning Norman to take it. He took it, pulling into a tight hug.  
“I will never let you go,” he whispered.

“Till death do us part.” Norman chuckled dryly.

“Ah. This really warms my heart. Don't you agree Isabella?” the man grinned, ruffling both their hairs.

 

Isabella glared at him for a second but did not say a word.

An unfamiliar looking boy popped his head through the door, he was dressed in the same fashion as the man. This surprised both Ray and Norman, the boy looked about the same age of them and yet he was working with the man.

“Er… Kalden?” the boy asked.

“Yes Ken?” the man replied.

“Jager says they are fifteen minutes out.”

“Excellent. Let's get ready. Could you please show the kids to the dining room?” the boy nodded and went ahead with a couple of other men ushered the rest downstairs.

“I reckon we should get going as well.” the man now known as Kalden said, turning to Norman and Ray.  
He stretched out a hand for them to take, but Ray ignored him, pulling Norman along as far away from him as possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please point out any mistakes you see and constructive criticism Is much welcomed. :D


	4. Chapter 4

The dining room was full of eager young kids, they had rubbed the sleep from their eyes and are curious to know what did ‘Mama’ have in store for them.

They found Emma sitting on a bench, her bandages had been removed, replaced with a metal brace covering the knee and broken bone. Emma waved them over the second she saw the two.

“Norman!” Emma exclaimed, embracing the boy, “Your still here.”

“I do try,” he replied, patting her back. 

“Are you really going to?” Emma mumbled, her voice trembling.

“It would seem so.” Both Ray and Norman said at the same time.

“No! You can’t. You can escape, we can escape together.” Emma wailed, clutching onto Norman’s shirt tightly.

“We can’t, not while your leg is like this. The plan will succeed, just not without me.” Norman said sadly, patting Emma’s head.

“It's not a problem. We have made all the preparations. All we need is a distraction big enough to distract them while we escape.” Emma said, a new type of fire burning in her eyes.

“But, your leg.” Ray sighed, he hates to say it but Emma’s injury was the biggest obstacle blocking their way to freedom. Not the big walls or cliffs but Emma herself.

“Its no problem. I can walk now!” Emma beamed.

“Whaa... How?” Ray and Norman collectively exclaimed in surprise.

“Well… I am not sure how it works, to be honest,” Emma said, scratching her cheeks, describing her experience in the infirmary, she left out details about the Norman look alike, however, confident she had simply mistaken him after thinking about him so much.

“Ray, you know what this means?” Norman said.

Ray nodded, “If we can figure out how to unlock it we have a chance of escaping.” He lifted up the brace, running his fingers over the strange device, understanding it.

“It tickles.” Emma choked, trying her best to hold back her laughter. Ray could feel someone staring daggers at him. 

“Keep it together,” Ray scolded, there was nothing below her knees that indicated a switch or button. This only meant one thing, it was located somewhere around her thighs.

A warm sensation suddenly filled his head as his cheeks flushed with embarrassment from the mere thought of it. He looked back at Norman nervously, he did not seem to notice his glance, instead was too occupied with Emma.

“Yeah, if he is what I think it is I will die before I even escape from this place. Demon or not.” He whispered to himself.

“Did you say something Ray? Your quite red all of a sudden.” Emma asked innocently.

“Huh? Oh, its nothing. The switch just seems difficult to find that’s all.” Ray replied, glancing back slightly to see who had been burning a hole at the back of his head all this time. 

Norman was the only one behind him, still smiling and everything, it can’t be him right? Ray turned around again to search and the feeling was back again. There was no doubt about it now

“Oi. Oi. I am just trying to help. Stop looking at me like your going to kill me like those demons already.” Ray thought to himself.

He did not have to suffer for long however, as the sound of Isabella clapping got everyone’s attention.

“Everyone! I got important news for you all!” she announced, “The orphanage is to be closed immediately for restructuring.” 

“Ehhh!!” a series of shouts and wails from the younger children filled the room.

The three looked at each other wide-eyed at the literal bombshell, unsure of what to say.

“Everyone calm down, You will all be sent to a new home as the orphanage undergoes remodelling. There is nothing to be worried about Mister Kalden here is in charge of your new home. I am sure he will make all of you feel welcomed” Isabella continued, gesturing to the man beside him.

Kalden put on his best smile as he greeted the children enthusiastically, describing the new home and its facilities, trying his best to reassure the children.

Emma, Ray and Norman tuned him out however, they were too preoccupied with their plans to escape. No matter what sweet words the man used to convince the rest, they will have no part in it. They knew the truth, and this sudden move has put a figurative spanner into the works.

A new place would mean a new layout, new defences. All their preparations here would be all for nought if they could not escape before they leave. The move also did not guarantee the fact that Norman’s shipping out was to be postponed.

Kalden had given everyone ten minutes to gather what they little possessions and gather outside, this was their last chance they had to make their last preparations. Norman had insisted he stay with Emma and inform both Don and Gilda of their plan. Ray was put in charge of gathering what they needed.

The pen, transmitter-crippling device were all neatly packed into their bags along with food and other necessities. They were all done, the only thing left to do was to remove the loose floorboards underneath the bed and get the lighter fluid out. 

“There is no better way of going out other than a bang isn’t there?” he thought to himself.

“Oya, Oya? What do we have here?” 

Ray snapped around in surprise, his mind was racing, how did he not hear someone coming up behind him. His eyes widen when he saw who caught him. Himself, or rather to be more accurate, a much taller and buffer version of him.

“Oya? You must be Ray.” His clone said, picking him by the arms up to eye level.

“Let me go!” Ray shouted, thrashing around to get out of his monstrous grip.

“Never.” He smirked, “Nice to meet you, Ray, I am Kuroo, your older brother.” he said pulling him into a tight embrace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think about this Chapter?  
> And thank you so much for reading this :D I will try to keep updating as long as I have the time.


	5. Chapter 5

Kuroo walked down the hallway with Ray in tow, the bag and lighter fluids slung over Kuroo’s shoulder. Ray followed him quietly, his mind still trying to process what had just happened in the last five minutes. 

He could not forget the strange warmth and familiarity of it all. The feeling still lingered, and he could not help but want more. Even now the feeling of Kuroo holding onto his hands felt, right. There were no words to describe what he was feeling.

The sound of the door opening brought him back to reality, he looked around, taking a moment before realising he was in ‘Mama’s’ room.

A feeling of dread crept up his spine, like tentacles they coiled around the bone, twisting and turning making its way up. Mama was standing right in front of her, her face devoid of emotion. 

She kneeled down, the whole time her ice-cold gaze did not leave him. For once Ray felt something deep in his heart. A type of vacuum, sucking everything out of him. Was it fear, or something else?

Isabella brushed a stray hair on his face softly, her expression softening a little, it lingered for a second. Ray blinked and she disappeared, replaced with a tightening feeling around his chest.

Ray stood there dazed, unable to comprehend what was going on, it was as if someone switch off his brain, schemes and words he was going to use vanished the moment he entered the room.

“I’m sorry.” She whispered. tightening her embrace.

Ray would have none of it, ripping her away from forcefully.   
“What do you know about being sorry? Sorry for what? Selling us out to the demons? Breaking Emma’s leg? What. Are. You. Even sorry for!” he shouted, grabbing onto her collar, shaking it. Years of compressed, compartmentalized rage came pouring out, like a broken dam he ranted to what should have been his mother.

“Why did you give birth to me?” he rasped, a question to end his rant of hatred. Tears he previously hadn’t notice were dripping down his chin and onto the wooden floor.   
“I remembered the time I was born. I remembered the times you hummed the song. I did it in the hopes that one day you would hear it and take me away from here. So why must it be you?”

“So I could survive. To live as a human, they couldn’t eat.” Isabella finally said, her voice was now calm and collected like how it used to be, “But I suppose that doesn’t matter anymore.”  
She sighed, turning back to look at Kalden who had been watching the whole thing in the shadows.

“I take it you are ready Isabella?”

“Yes.”

“Good.” He stepped out of the shadows, a cup of water in one hand and a white tablet in another. He poured in a handful of such tablets into the water, the fizzled and bubbled turning the water white. 

He led Isabella to her bed, laying her down and tucking her in.  
“I know child protection services do not exactly do things like this.” He chuckled, “but I suppose this is an exception.” Handing her the drink.

She stared into the white frothy water, “No need to worry. It's painless, the water is sweetened as well.” Kalden said.

“Is there really no way other than this?”

“I would suppose there is. But neither you or anyone else would be able to live with all that has happened. You will be punished for your failure and you will never be able to live with it.”

She looked up, at Ray’s still teary face and said, “I wish I could have loved all of you normally. But since it has come to this,” she looked around with a small smile, “If the world will permit it, I sincerely hope all of you find a light at the end of the tunnel.” 

With one gulp she downed the entire glass, a wave of drowsiness took hold of her a few seconds after, she fought to stay awake, even just for a few more moments.

“You can finally relax now, Isabella. Close your eyes, and may you awake to a better tomorrow, with Lesile right by your side. You are no longer a Mama.” Kalden spoke, softly into her ears.

“Thank you.” Her heavy eyelids closed, as she heaved her last breath, a single tear rolled down her cheek, she was finally at peace and her long-awaited rest finally came.


	6. Chapter 6

“Is she?”

“I am afraid so, Ray. It had to be done, as painlessly as possible of course.” Kalden replied with a soft smile, placing a hand on his shoulder.

“If she’s gone what are you going to do with us?”

“Fulfil my promise.” He said excitedly, hopping out of his seat.

“What promise?”

“A promise for a Neverland.” He smiled, his eyes, sparked a new type of fire in them.

“It has many parts. One of it involves all of you.” He explained as he walked up to Kuroo, grabbing all the lighter fluid that he had, tossing it to the other members in the room.

“What are the rest?” Ray pushed for more answers.

“It’s a secret.” Kalden sang, unscrewing his bottle of fluid, dumping the contents around the room haphazardly. 

“But-”

“I cannot divulge the contents of the promise as secrecy it is a part of the promise as well.”

Kuro placed a hand on Ray’s shoulder, another on his head. “There is no point arguing with his on this. Let's just go find the rest okay?”

He considered it for a moment before nodding, following Kuro out the door, leaving Kalden to do whatever he was planning.

The rest of the kids have already assembled outside by the tree where they all assembled before a game of tag.

He found Emma and Norman under the tree where he had always sat.

“You found your double too!” Emma exclaimed, waving them over When he saw Ray walking towards them with Kuro right behind him. She was being carried on the backs of Hinata, Norman seems to have bonded well with Sugawara while they were gone, a bright smile replaced the sad smile he had the day before.

“Hey Chibi need a hand with your double?” Kuro teased.

“I’m not that short!” Hinata retorted, “besides, this is nothing, Natsu does this every day.”

“Maybe this is why you are short.” Kageyama joined in.

“Hey!” Hinata glared at Kageyama with a hurt look. “You promised.”

“I was just stating a fact, dumbass,” hitting him in the head, before cupping his face with both hands, leaning in closer. “And I wouldn’t have it any other way.” He whispered, leaning in closer.

“TOBIO! Not in front of the Kids. Please!” Kalden shouted, suddenly appearing behind Kageyama, giving him an audio able hit on the head. “What would Daichi say.”

“Probably the same thing as you.” Sugawara laughed. Norman also found the entire situation oddly amusing as well although he was not sure what was going as well. Emma, still hanging onto Hinata simply laughed because everyone was laughing as well.

“Kuro, are you okay?” Ray asked, watching in amazement and confusion as Kuro screeched like a hyena, even his face twisted to resemble one.

“Just leave him be Ray, he will go back to normal soon,” Kalden replied, shaking his head,  
“What a bunch of idiots.” He said softly to himself.

“One you chose yourself,” Ken replied.

“That you are right.” Kalden smiled, ruffling Ken’s soft brown hair. 

The sound akin to air being chopped up filled the night sky, they have never heard a helicopter before, but the books about the human world certainly had several pictures of it, five of them now hovered over the field. The tall grass twisted and bent from the force of the wind generated by the rotors.

Four UH-60 Black Hawk and one Chinook Helicopter landed on the field, their rotors still spinning. Kalden had to shout in order to even give basic commands over the sound of the engines.  
“Get everyone in the damn choppers. We have a limited window. Make them count!” he shouted into his radio.

Five minutes later, most of the children had been safely strapped into their seats. It was not without problems however as there was supposed to be one more helicopter to evacuate the entire facility.

Emma, Norman and Ray would have to sit in the helicopter with him and the rest of Team Crow, Delta squad which consisted of Kuroo, Hinata, Kageyama and Sugawara together with him and Ken, his younger brother.

Kalden could not help but be filled with a sense of foreboding as he boarded the Blackhawk helicopter. He looked back at the rest of the team, team sunshine could not be anymore brighter in this dark night sky. Hinata and Emma shining the brightest with their cheerful smiles and laughter, almost makes him forget where he was.

With everyone safely strapped into their seats, Kalden passed a device with a single red button to Ray.  
“Care to do the honours?” he asked.

Ray was not sure what Kalden meant by that but pressed it anyway, curious to see what he was up to.  
What used to be the Grace Field Orphanage burst into a bright orange flame. There was no huge explosion or boom, just a bright orange fireball like a bonfire, flames licking the wooden foundations. It danced in celebration as the helicopter took off into the night sky.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I appreciate any comments, kudos or shares.  
> Head over to tumblr and yell at me about anything at https://xcom2055.tumblr.com/ (Yeah Ik there is like nothing there. Would you be so kind as to Help fill it up?" :D
> 
> Find my other YoI fanfics on my AO3 profile at https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalden45acp/profile


End file.
